


Czadowo

by wrappedinchocolateblankets



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood, Friendship, Translation, dzieciństwo, przyjaźń, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrappedinchocolateblankets/pseuds/wrappedinchocolateblankets
Summary: Pierwsze spotkanie Kota i Sowy nie miało miejsca na boisku do siatkówki. Nie ujrzeli się po raz pierwszy przez siatkę  i nie rozpoznali w sobie bratniej duszy. Nie było tego również w szkole, żaden z nich nie zaprzątał sobie głowy dowiadywaniem się, do jakiej chodził ten drugi, bo ich przyjaźń nie opierała się na takich przyziemnościach.Ich ścieżki skrzyżowały się w najbardziej niezwykłym momencie – kiedy oboje byli uciekinierami.TŁUMACZENIE





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838816) by [Crollalanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza). 



> Publikowane za zgodą autorki :) Betowała Diasyfake, której baardzo dziękuję!

\- Coś trzeba zrobić! – Nalegała mama Kuro. – Nie czeszesz ich jak należy i boję się, co znajdę w tym twoim gnieździe. Zapewne pełno złamanych ząbków.

\- Ząbków? –  zdziwił się Kuro. – Nikt mnie nie ugryzł.

\- Ze szczotki, głuptasie! – jęknęła. – To niedorzeczne. Nie mogę ich nawet przeczesać. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego się tym nie zajmiesz. Masz dziesięć lat, Kuro, i mogłabym od ciebie oczekiwać przynajmniej dbania o włosy. Byłoby o tyle prościej, gdybyś czesał je choćby dwa razy dziennie. Albo raz. Albo nawet raz w tygodniu. – Szarpnęła raz jeszcze, tym razem z irytacją i groźbą.

\- AU! – odsunął się od niej. – Mamo, daj mi spokój! Nikogo nie obchodzą moje włosy.

\- Czemu nie możesz być jak Kenma-chan? – westchnęła. – On ma takie piękne, gładkie włosy. Błyszczące i miękkie, nie takie, jak ten... Ugh, BAŁAGAN!

\- Nie wiem – powiedział i wzruszył ramionami. Fakt, że znowu użyto Kenmę za przykład, jak ma się zachowywać zaczynał go irytować, nawet kiedy wiedział, że to nie była wina Kenmy.

 („To taki cichy chłopiec. Mogę się założyć, że Kenma nigdy nie zbija wazonów, Tetsurou! Wątpię, żeby przysparzał zmartwień swojej mamie, przychodząc codziennie do domu z nowymi obtarciami i siniakami!”)

  _Bo on się nie rusza, MAMO!,_ chciał krzyknąć. Kenma pozwalał swojej mamie go czesać, ponieważ rzadko zauważał, że była obok. Jego oczy były zawsze skupione na ekranie, nigdy nie był świadomy, co się wokół niego działo.

 („Mogę się założyć, że Tetsurou odpowiada, kiedy jego mama go o coś pyta. Przez większość czasu nawet nie wiem, czy on tu jest, Surou-chan. Twoja mama mi powiedziała, że znowu dostałeś najlepszą ocenę w szkole. Chciałabym, żeby Kenma podniósł głowę znad książek zamiast – „)

 Kuro zastanawiał się czasami, czy on i Kenma mogli zamienić się miejscami. To mogłoby uszczęśliwić ich mamy...

 - On na pewno się nie wierci, kiedy jego mama musi uczesać mu włosy. SIEDŹ NA MIEJSCU! – wyciągnęła rękę, by go złapać, ale Kuro zrobił unik i pobiegł do drzwi. – TETSUROU KUROO, WRACAJ MI TUTAJ!

\- NIE! – odwrzasnął, pomachał ręką  i z  bezczelnym uśmieszkiem wypadł z domu tylnymi drzwiami.

 Kiedy biegł przez ogród, pokonując chwiejący się płot (przy okazji obcierając sobie kolano podczas nagłej ucieczki), zastanawiał się, czy nie wyciągnąć Kenmy na plac zabaw, ale kiedy Kenma był utkwiony w świecie gry wymagał siły perswazji, która zaś wymagała czasu, a tego Kuro nie miał. Wyrzucając sobie, że nie zabrał piłki z ogrodu, popędził do parku.

 Nie, to zły pomysł. Jego mama najpierw będzie przeszukiwać park – i mogła użyć samochodu. Musiał być od niej sprytniejszy.

 Zmieniając kierunek biegu zdecydował się skierować do szkoły. Na polu za nią znajdował się plac zabaw, ktoś tam mógł mieć piłkę, albo może pobawi się w strumyku –  w ogrodzeniu było wiele dziur, przez które mógł się przecisnąć.

\- Co robisz?

\- Hę? – zwolnił tempo, tylko odrobinę, i rozglądnął się, ale nie mógł nikogo zobaczyć.

\- Gdzie idziesz?

\- Co cię to? – zapytał ostrożnie Kuro, wciąż niepewny, skąd pochodził głos.

\- Uciekasz przed kimś?

\- Może –  Kuro zmarszczył brwi. – Gdzie jesteś?

\- Na górze – odparł głos. Kuro uniósł wzrok i zobaczył parę lśniących butów skrywających stopy zwisające z gałęzi u góry oraz chłopca z szeroko otwartymi oczami, wyglądającego zza liści.

\- Co ty robisz na drzewie?

\- Chowam się – zadeklarował chłopiec donośnym głosem – Nie chcę, żeby mnie znalazła.

\- Kto?

- Babcia – odpowiedział chłopiec. – Szuka mnie. Ale spoko, mam tu przekąski i mogę się ukrywać przez lata. – Przetarł butami o pień drzewa, przez co jeden z nich spadł na ziemię. Chłopak krzyknął. – O NIE, NIE, NIE, zostawiłem wskazówkę, znajdzie mnie!

Kuro podniósł but. Musiał być nowy, bo skóra była sztywna, a jedynymi zadrapaniami były te spowodowane kopniakami chłopca.

\- Mógłbym ci go przynieść.

\- Suuuuper – oczy chłopca były okrągłe – To by było miłe.

Kuro pomyślał o tym. Tak, to było miłe – mógł być miły. A ten chłopak miał jedzenie.

\- Ale tylko jeśli pozwolisz mi chować się razem z tobą.

Chłopiec zagryzł swoją dolną wargę.

\- Musielibyśmy wejść wyżej. Umiesz się wspinać?

\- Jak kot – odpowiedział Kuro i zanim tamten mógł zmienić zdanie, wyciągnął się, znalazł podparcie i przerzucił nogi na dolna gałąź.

Wspinał się dalej za chłopcem, aż wdrapał się na solidniejszą gałąź gdzieś w połowie wysokości drzewa.

\- Bokuto Kotarou – powiedział chłopiec, wyciągając rękę. Potem przyjrzał się swojej dłoni, wytarł o spodenki i wyciągnął ją jeszcze raz.

\- Kuro, miło cię poznać –  odparł Kuro. Wyszczerzył się do chłopaka, momentalnie lubiąc jego promienny uśmiech i włosy, które wyglądały, jakby nie widziały szczotki od tygodni.

\- Łał, czadowe imię. Prawdziwe?

\- Taak, jestem agentem specjalnym. Kot Kuro – zażartował, czekając, aż ten chłopak, Bokuto Kou-cośtam, się roześmieje. Ale on się nie roześmiał. Za to rozdziawił usta.

\- Serio?

\- Yyh... Jasne... Szuka mnie grupa... tych, no, złych gości.

\- Ale czado-

\- Czadowo, jasne, łapię – Kuro oblizał wargi, czując skargi swojego żołądka – Więc... Gdzie te przekąski?

\- Ach... Yyyy... Czekaj... – odpowiedział Bokuto. Pociągnął za linę i na jego kolana opadła reklamówka. Kuroo zerknął do środka.

\- To wszystko? –  zapytał, spoglądając w dół na chrupki i gumę do żucia.

\- Och, nie, mam też ciasteczka – odezwał się Bokuto, szczerząc do niego zęby. - A my siedzimy na wiśni, więc owoce też możemy zjeść.

\- Jest kwiecień – oświadczył Kuro, kiedy przypatrzył się drzewu, zauważając pąk, który za niedługo powinien zakwitnąć. – Jeszcze przez miesiące nie będzie żadnych wiśni.

Bokuto był zawiedziony; wydął dolną wargę i zmrużył oczy

\- J-j-ja nie wiedziałem – powiedział. Pociągnął nosem i wytarł go w rękaw – Myślałem, że wystarczy i będę mógł tu zostać na zawsze.

Kiedy Bokuto wpatrywał się w swoje stopy, Kuro poczęstował się chrupkami z torebki.

- Dlaczego chowasz się przed babcią? – zapytał po wyjedzeniu połowy paczki. – Jest dla ciebie niemiła?

- Kupiła mi buty – wyjaśnił i wystawił przed siebie stopę, która ciągle była w bucie. – Bolą mnie w nich stopy.

\- Pewnie trzeba je rozchodzić – odparł Kuro, powtarzając coś, co powiedziała jego mama, kiedy skarżył się na nowe ubrania lub buty. – Czemu kupuje ci buty?

Bokuto jeszcze bardziej się skrzywił

\- Bo zgubiłem ostatnią parę. Wiesz, tam było to drzewo i się na nie wdrapałem, ale jak dotarłem na czubek, to spadł mi but, i... eech... Tak jakby pomyślałem, że jeśli upuszczę tego drugiego, zobaczę, gdzie wylądował i drugi but będzie razem z nim. Że się odnajdą, bo pary tak robią, nie?

\- Co?

- Pary – powtórzył Bokuto – Rzeczy lubią być w parach, no nie? Tak jak pary skarpetek, albo butów, albo rękawiczek, albo sów.

\- Sów? –  Kuro przyglądnął się Bokuto i po raz pierwszy, od kiedy go poznał, zaczął się zastanawiać, czy chłopiec nie był kompletnie szalony.

- Mmmm –  Bokuto pokiwał głową, a jego oczy zapłonęły radością. –  Sowy są czadowe. Wychodzą w nocy, polują i żyją na drzewach –  szarpnął głową z jednej strony w drugą – Lubię sowy. Mają czadowe dzioby i spiczaste uszy, i szpony i… - zbliżył się – huczą.

- Taaa… Jasne – powiedział Kuro i odsunął się. Z tym że nie mógł odejść tak daleko, bo im dalej się przesuwał, tym gałąź bardziej się zginała.

- Robię w szkole projekt o sowach.

- Więc chodzisz do szkoły? – zapytał śmiertelnie poważnie Kuro. Bokuto pokiwał głową, nieświadomy sarkazmu

- O, tak. Lubię szkołę. Lubię projekty klasowe i sport. I lubię obiady. Obiady są fajne. W poniedziałek mamy rybę, we worek kur-

- SPORT! – zawył Kuro, zanim ten dziwny chłopak podałby mu całotygodniowe menu – W co grasz?

- Yyy… - Bokuto spojrzał na niego dziwnie,  jak gdyby było to oczywiste. – W siatkówkę.

 Kuro uśmiechnął się. Nie był to chytry czy kpiący uśmieszek, ale uśmiech prawdziwego zadowolenia.

- Ja też.

\- Ale…

- Czadowo? – dokończył ze śmiechem Kuro. – Zgadzam się. Aktualnie jestem tak jakby środkowym, a mój przyjaciel też gra. Niezbyt to lubi, ale jest dobry.

- Nie lubi siatkówki? – Powtórzył Bokuto, jak gdyby te słowa zupełnie do siebie nie pasowały. Chłopak potrząsnął gwałtownie głową. – Ale ona jest ekstra! A jestem skrzydłowym i cały czas atakuję. Przebijanie przez blok jest takie czadowe. Mogę skoczyć ponad nimi wszystkimi, a oni nie wiedzą, co zrobię, i wtedy wgniatam piłkę w boisko za nimi, i jest tak…. tak… To jest najlepsze, najlepsze, najlepsze uczucie na świecie. Jak... Jakbym… Umiał latać.

Kuro gapił się na niego, całkowicie pochłonięty entuzjazmem Bokuto. Kenma taki nie był. Kenma wzruszał ramionami i szedł na trening, razem z resztą, którzy przychodzili, dlatego że było to zajęcie klubowe. Ale żaden z nich nie rozumiał. Żaden z nich nie rozumiał, jak ważna była siatkówka i jak Kuro czuł się, kiedy zablokował atak, albo kiedy dobrze zaserwował, albo uderzył w granicach boiska.

- Ooo, stary, musimy kiedyś zagrać – powiedział, wiercąc się w tę i z powrotem na gałęzi.

\- Tak, tak, byłoby czadowo i moglibyśmy – urwał, a światło w jego oczach przygasło. – Ale moja mama urodziła dziecko, więc jutro wracam do domu. A czy ty nie uciekasz od złych gości?

- Hę? Oh… aaa… tak… oni…  – zerknął w prawo, udając, że skanuje ulicę. – Myślę, że ich zgubiłem. To jest świetna kryjówka.

- Mmm – westchnął Bokuto. – Powinienem już wracać. Babcia powiedziała, że zrobi mi coś specjalnego do herbaty.

- Oh… – Kuro nie mógł wymyślić nic innego do powiedzenia. Przygnębiony, patrzył, jak Bokuto schodził z drzewa.

\- Kuro?

- Co?

- Mogę mojego buta? Bo to jest część pary, a babcia będzie zła, jak wrócę bez niej.

- Tak, jasne – odpowiedział i zrzucił but na dół, gdzie wylądował obok stóp Bokuto. Część pary.

\- Powodzenia ze złymi gośćmi – zawołał Bokuto, unosząc dłoń do pomachania.

- Powodzenia z… no.. sowami – odpowiedział Kuro.

Wtedy Bokuto się uśmiechnął.

\- Kiedyś zagramy mecz, Kocie Kuro. Ale mogę się przebić przez wszystkie twoje bloki, bo sowy latają naprawdę wysoko.

\- Cóż, koty potrafią skakać, Bokuto,  więc zatrzymam twoje ataki – odparował Kuro, ale też się uśmiechnął. – Nie mogę się doczekać, Sowo Bokuto!

- O rany! – wyszeptał podekscytowany Bokuto. – To brzmi jakbym był czadowy.

- Bo jesteś – upierał się Kuro – naprawdę czadowy!


End file.
